wikichannelfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jessie1010/Wiki Channel Weebley: Blonde EP Coverage, New Wiki Channel Cuties, and More!
Hey everyone! We're back! We hope everyone had an awesome sprang brake! Wiki Channel is currently up and running on it's feet! Let's see what's new with our Wiki Channel shows, movies, and stars! Today, we'll be covering the major deets on Blonde's new self titled extended play, you'll get an introduction to Wiki Channel's new cuties, and we'll listen in on some of those rumors flying around! ;) ---- BLONDE On April 29, 2014, Wiki Records's hottest new band, BLONDE, released their first ever EP! The extended play featured six songs including an extra bonus track. The EP was preceded by a special release week where, starting April 22, each song was released daily to listen to on the Wiki Channel website, a different song each day. It ended April 28, the day before the EP released. We must say, we absolutely love this EP! It completely showed us how talented Blonde is and we're so excited to hear more from them. We were recently able to catch up with the band and talk to them about the EP. Rydle Conti, lead drummer and a singer of the band said this about the EP: "We're thankfully getting a very good response to the EP. We did release an EP when our band was titled Con but we've totally changed from the old style we had, in maturity and sound. This EP is very special to us because, it's our first release as Blonde." Bella Conti, lead keyboardist and a singer, said, "The songs that are on this EP are generally 'old' songs. We've had these songs for over a year and we've been so itchy to release them so we thought, why not now? On the other hand, we have many new songs that we adore so much. We like to say that this EP is kind of a preparation for our first album. We're kind of going into a different style of music and that's what our album is going to be like." And we can't forget Tristan! Here's what he had to say. "Wow, I'm still bewildered that we finally released this music laughs. No but, these songs seriously have been around for a while and we needed to get them out. But really, I'm super stoked and excited for our album, it's going to be hot!" When asked if he could tell us about what inspired the songs on the EP, Tristan went on to say, "Okay well a few of them have a story. I'm a huge romantic and Say You'll Stay was written after I watched Dear John laughs. I also wrote Magic Carpet Ride and that was inspired by times when I was little and I always, I mean always, played pretend. I'd imagine I was flying a magic carpet on my bed. I'd end up tearing up everything laughs." Go out and buy Blonde the EP! ---- WIKI CHANNEL'S NEW CUTIES Move over Tristan and Lisha, Wiki Channel's got a new set of star cuties! Wiki Channel has a brand new short series titled, "What's Up!" and it's starring some pretty adorable actors! The show is a behind the scenes short series that follows two best friends who run the show in their treehouse. There, they interview Wiki Channel stars and talk about major events coming up on the channel. They also sometimes travel to different sets to check them out and interview the stars there. Starring as the set of best friends is girly girl, Dani Wilkins, and cutie sweetheart, Josh Andrews Jr.. Are these kids so adorable or what?! The show also features a neighborhood friend, played by Olivia Staton, who also happens to be a major fangirl when it comes Wiki Channel. In the first episode, we see Dani and Josh interview NOT Another Happily Ever After stars Tristan Conti & Crystal Diane. The episode was very interesting. We think this show is great for Wiki Channel because it really gives users an easy access to new things coming up on the channel! We can't wait to see more of it (and of these little munchkins). NOT ANOTHER HAPPILY EVER AFTER...2? Rumors have been flurrying around like crazy these days. And the latest one is saying that there could possibly be a NOT Another Happily Ever After 2! NOT Another Happily Ever After was Wiki Channel's first ever original movie and it was a major success. It has been reported that an unnamed source stated that Wiki Channel is working on a sequel to the hit TV movie and more details will be released. Our reps have already contacted Wiki Channel and the movie stars, Tristan Conti and Crystal Diane. We have not yet received a reply. We will keep you posted on this as we learn more! If they do make a sequel, what do you think the movie should be about? ---- WIKI CHANNEL INTERVIEW Which one of these stars should we interview for our next Wiki Channel Weebley? Vote! Lilly and Abby ILY Casey Fox The Gold Twins Category:Blog posts Category:Wiki Channel Weebley